Heart of a Goddess
by Cleone
Summary: When mortal Sasuke walks in on the goddess of love, Hinata, bathing in a stream, he is granted one wish in exchange for keep their meeting secret. His wish? That the goddess becomes his wife. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, more wonderful (psh, yeah…wonderful…_right_…) fanfiction-ness from yours' truly!**

**Ummm…so the response on 'Four Seasons' was rather positive, so I've decided to write another AU fic in a totally different country in a totally different time frame.**

**This one will be set in Greece during the Classical Period (500-366 B.C.). So…we get to see the Naruto characters as gods and goddesses n' stuff. The myths, legends, and roles of the gods aren't accurate: they're my own interpretation. **

**I can already tell you that this is going to be a difficult task on my part. But…I do love challenges. **

**Responses (positive or negative) are appreciated. Flaming doesn't help anybody, now does it?**

**Heart of a Goddess:**

**Book I:**

**The Fall**

"_Play gently with the strings on the lyre known as my heart."_

Since the beginning of time itself, the universe had been split into four realms: Heaven, Earth, the seas, and the Underworld. The boundaries of each realm were clearly defined; an immortal that lived in Heaven couldn't exist on equal terms with a mortal on Earth. The universe would've been perfect, peaceful, only if each being had stayed within the boundaries of their own realm.

Oddly enough, the biggest culprits of this crime were the heavenly beings. Actually, to be more exact, we'll say that the _female _heavenly beings were causing the biggest disturbances on Earth: the goddesses. Life on Mount Olympus, home to the gods and goddesses, was so perfect that the goddesses couldn't help but feel bored out of their minds. To entertain themselves, they'd go down to Earth and meddle in the lives of the mortals, making them fall in love, cause wars, and even commit suicide. The mortals were play toys for the goddesses.

But sometimes, the tables can turn and a goddess will fall deeply in love with a mortal.

Hinata, the goddess of love and lust, sighed wistfully, looking over the billowing white clouds of the golden palace in the sky upon the mortal Earth. The last human man she had visited on Earth, a man named Naruto, had been an idiot and had said crude and perverse statements to the goddess, but since Hinata was forgiving, she let him off the hook with only a plague of bad luck for ten years. She was bored, yet she didn't want to go see a lousy mortal for a long time; the time she spent with Naruto left a sour taste in her mouth.

Hinata ran her fingers through her dark, silky hair. Though she was the goddess of love, love was a hard thing to find. All the men, mortal and immortal, only wanted sex and children from the goddess. Apparently they had gotten the notion that immortal women let men inside them easily.

"Back so soon, Hinata?"

Hinata shook herself out of the daze and turned around. "Sakura, mortals are becoming more and more crude these days."

Sakura, the goddess of fertility, sat next to her, dangling her feet over the edge of the cloud they were resting on. "I really don't see why you are so generous to them." She laughed. "Except for that poor farmer Naruto."

Hinata sighed. "They're-they're just so…helpless sometimes. And it is my job to bring love to the Earth."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "They're just humans. They just come out of their mother's womb, roam the land for a bit, and die."

The other woman couldn't help but smile. "Sounds more exciting than being stuck here."

Sakura straightened her flowing white gown. "You know, while I was helping a woman through labor down there, I did happen to see a mortal that is different from the others."

Hinata looked up at her, interested. "Really?"

Sakura giggled quietly. "His name's Sasuke. He's just a blacksmith, but…" She blushed. "Oh my, he was the most beautiful man I've ever set my green eyes on!"

Hinata tilted her head. "Sakura…you've said that about a thousand men."

Sakura waved her hand carelessly. "Oh, but I mean it now!"

Hinata shook her head. "Looks aren't everything. And besides, I don't think I can be of any service to him."

The goddess of fertility shrugged. "Well…I do believe he isn't married yet. You can always help him fall in love." She glanced at Hinata jealously. "I wish I could control love instead of childbirth."

"Hmm…" Hinata stood up and looked once again at the land below. "I think I'll pay a visit to my favorite stream and take a bath."

Sakura turned away from her. "Are you hoping someone will get a peek at you?"

Hinata's pale face flushed. "Of-of course not! I-I just happen to like that certain stream!"

The pink-haired woman snorted and started walking away from her. "I've got another woman to comfort; looks like she's having a rough time getting the little bastard out."

Hinata stared after her before setting her feet on the edge of the golden cloud and diving gracefully into the blue sky. A few seconds later her feet touched the solid land of Greece, a favorite country of hers'. She had chosen to land in a wood near the coast, where the stream she usually bathed in was. Since there didn't seem to be any humans in the vicinity, Hinata didn't feel the need to hide her shining robes and perfect skin, and set off through the trees.

Hinata sighed in relief as she came upon the small, clear stream, happy that it was still hidden from the mortals. The water trickled down the small pebbles quietly and the shade from the trees always made the stream the perfect temperature. The water nymphs that usually played in the water were absent, but in their wake they left a wreath of flowers and berries at the stream's edge for the goddess.

Hinata slipped off her gown and let it fall to the soft grass. She flipped her hair back and eased herself into the cool water, her immortal body already feeling refreshed.

Hinata closed her eyes, letting her body relax in the water. At the moment, she didn't care about her duties as goddess of love. She didn't care that she had come down to Earth for no reason but to bathe. She didn't care that there was a slight chance that a mortal could walk by and see a naked goddess…

Her eyes snapped open as the bushes nearby began to rustle around loudly. She could feel her heart beating, yet the only thing she could do was stare as a human man crawled out of the bush. How could this have happened? This stream had never been discovered by a human before! How dare him!

The man stood up straight and ran his hands through his raven hair, apparently unaware that there was a naked woman in front of him. "Damn, I sure am lucky that I found some water-"

He stopped as his eyes slowly traveled to Hinata, who was still in shock. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, a mortal and a goddess. Finally, Hinata grasped the situation and covered her chest quickly with her arms.

"How-how dare you, mortal!" She shrieked. "Do-do you know that you are staring ravenously at the body of a goddess?"

The man blushed but couldn't seem to stop looking at her. "I…I didn't know!"

Hinata gritted her teeth, climbed out of the stream, and grabbed her gown. "Well, now you know that this stream is sacred to the goddess of love!" She slipped her gown on and glared at the man. "I'm sorry, I really hate punishing mortals."

The man looked at her, amused. "Is it my fault? Maybe you, even if you are a goddess, shouldn't be coming down to Earth and bathing in streams that mortals like me can get to."

Hinata stared at him open-mouthed. "I…I…Argh!"

She turned away from him and pulled at her hair, trying to think of a way to make sure that this man wouldn't tell any other humans that a goddess had been bathing in a nearby stream. She took a deep breath and spun back around, staring straight at the man's onyx eyes. To her surprise, she felt her heart beat even faster. He…he was gorgeous! And he had even saw her naked…

Hinata regained her composure. "Tell me, mortal, do you have a name?"

The man crossed his arms. "My name's Sasuke. Just the simple blackksmith Sasuke."

'So this was the mortal that Sakura talked about!' Hinata thought. 'She was right about him.'

She cleared her throat. "Well, Sasuke, I'll make a deal with you: if you can keep this meeting a secret between us, I will grant you one wish."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "One wish, huh? Can it be anything?"

Hinata thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. Anything. I'm especially good at helping mortals with their love lives."

Sasuke cocked his head, brows raised. "So you can get any woman I want to be my wife?"

"Yes."

Sasuke stepped towards her. "Well, I do have a woman in mind, goddess of love."

Hinata smiled. "Really, call me Hinata."

Sasuke smirked and took another step towards her, causing their shoulders to brush. "The Hinata…I want you to be my wife."

Hinata blinked for a moment before laughing nervously. "Now-now let's be realistic here. A goddess cannot be the wife of a mortal."

Sasuke reached out and touched the woman's warm cheek, causing her to blush again. "That's my wish. You said you could grant me anything." He pulled away from her and shrugged. "But if you can't do that, then you can stay here on Earth until I think of another wish."

Hinata crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily. "You better think of another one soon. I'm stuck here until I fulfill one of your wishes."

Sasuke laughed. "All the more reason to take as long as I can to think of a wish." He started walking away from her and crawled back through the bushes. "I'll be back in town. I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

Hinata sighed and plopped down on the grass. "How dare he see me naked, ask me to marry him, and make my heart pound?" She crossed her legs and looked at the blue sky overhead. "Mortals are so…interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to: Little Lilac Lady. **

**Book II:**

**Earth**

Hinata tapped her foot quietly on the dirt ground of the small house of Sasuke the blacksmith. Of course, finding the house was easy; she was granted with powers humans didn't have. She was at first shocked at how small Sasuke's living quarters were (it was a one-room house), but after a while she found it rather cozy. A crackling fire burned on the hearth, the smell of fresh meat permeated throughout the room, and the sheepskins Hinata was currently sitting on were quite comfortable.

The goddess looked over at the handsome mortal, who was sitting on a makeshift chair across the room, polishing a newly made spearhead. "You live on your own? No woman to keep you company?"

Sasuke glanced up at her. "If I had a woman, I wouldn't be asking a goddess to marry me."

Hinata pursed her lips. "Hmph. That's not the attitude most mortals have."

"Women are beautiful creatures who deserve respect," he replied lightly. "Of course, I often get criticized for using that logic."

Hinata felt her heart start to throb again. No man had ever thought of women that way. To them, the whole female race was only good for popping out children. This man…he was different, though.

"So you've never bedded a woman, then?" Hinata blurted out.

Sasuke looked up at her with his mesmerizing eyes and grinned. "I guess not."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before averting her eyes to the ground. "Why? You seem like the type of mortal man women swoon over. You could have wars waged over you."

Sasuke lifted the spearhead to the firelight. "Goddess, please don't flatter me so. It's rather embarrassing."

"Then I've paid you back for humiliating me today," Hinata said tritely.

The blacksmith raised his brow. "For the goddess of love, you sure are huffy." He set the spearhead down on his lap and leaned forward. "So…you're stuck with me until you grant my wish. We're going to have to figure out sleeping arrangements."

Hinata let out a wavering sigh. "Mortal-"

"Please, call me Sasuke."

Hinata looked back at him and bit her lip. "Sasuke…I simply can't grant your wish. It's…impossible."

Sasuke shrugged. "Then I guess you're stuck here forever. That's the only thing I want: the goddess I've been praying to for my entire life to become my wife." He nodded his head towards her. "Tell me, are all the legends I've heard about you true?"

Hinata considered that for a moment. A lot of the stories mortals have been telling about her were mostly false. Probably the most famous and popular one about the goddess of love was that she had gone to a party, gotten drunk, and had conceived one hundred babies over night. Humans loved degrading the almighty ones.

Another frequently told tale about the goddess was a half-truth. Apparently, she had promised the king of a prosperous land a night with her if he would kill and eat his own wife. Of course, the king immediately cooked up his wife, but the goddess told him she was disgusted and went back to her home, leaving the king in tears (the truth was, she had only told him to send his wife away; the rest was basically the truth).

After a minute or so, Hinata replied, "No. The tales you humans tell about me are not even remotely close to the truth."

"So you didn't actually convert a man to cannibalism?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm not that manipulative."

"Hm…"

The two stared at each other. Hinata tilted her head slightly, getting a better look at the blacksmith's nearly perfect face. He was extremely good-looking, rivaling some of the gods in Olympus. If only he wasn't mortal…

Hinata swallowed, feeling that thump-thump of her heart. There was that familiar heat in her body that she only experienced when lust was so thick in the air you could almost cut it. And, to her astonishment, her lips were trembling.

Her chest continued to pound. 'Oh gods, please don't let him hear the sounds of my heart.'

Sasuke smiled. "Goddess, you look flustered."

"I…I…"

He reached his hand towards her, but pulled it away, as if thinking better about it. "Someday, people one hundred years from now will be talking about Hinata the goddess of love and Sasuke the blacksmith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Book III:**

**The Warning **

Hinata rolled over on the sheepskin bed and looked over for the umpteenth time at the blacksmith, who was curled up by the fire on a threadbare blanket with his back facing her, fast asleep. Sasuke had insisted that she sleep on the bed, though she could distinctly her him mutter something about how difficult women were as he lay down on the hard, uncomfortable floor. She propped her head up on her hand and sighed. How did bathing innocently in a stream get her into this mess?

Hinata sighed deeply and turned her head to look out the window at the beautiful night sky. To her dismay, tears were starting to well up in her violet eyes. She longed, more than anything, to be back home with her family of gods and goddesses, to sit on comfortable couches made of gold while drinking ambrosia and looking down on the mortal world with a mixture of amusement and pity. She had learned her lesson, that no goddess should strut about so recklessly on earth, and was eager to come back home.

'Unfortunately,' Hinata thought, her vision cloudy, 'a promise is a promise. And soon, he-' She shot Sasuke a furtive glare over her shoulder. '-will see that his wish can't be granted and that he'll just have to ask for something else.'

The goddess, restless as always, quietly slipped out of the makeshift bed and tip-toed towards the door of the small house. She glanced at the blacksmith, who was still sleeping peacefully, and creaked open the door. Hinata gratefully breathed in the crisp, cool night air and strode off into the wheat field that stood next to Sasuke's house. The homesickness that dwelled in the pit of her stomach began to wane as she walking gracefully through the field, taking in the surroundings of the warm night around her.

'Maybe I don't give the Earth much credit,' she thought, once again gazing at the expanse of stars above her. 'But all the same, it's nothing compared to home.'

Hinata cringed as a light wind blew her brilliantly shining hair into her face, thinking of how much her sisters would tease her when she was finally back in Olympus. Sakura would guffaw and the poke fun at her teasingly about Sasuke, Tenten would lecture her on how goddesses were supposed to behave, and Temari would shake her head and smile warmly. Unfortunately, thinking of her sisters made her heart pang with longing, and once again she sighed and continued ever deeper into the field, wondering if the blacksmith had noticed her absence yet.

Hinata kept walking through the wheat stalks for half an hour, her thoughts ricocheting between Sasuke and her home, when she heard a rustle to her left and the sound of hooves. She smiled as a handsome centaur with the tanned muscular torso of a man and the sleek, brown body of a horse stepped through the stalks, crushing them with his black hooves.

"Well, good evening, Somnium," Hinata said quietly.

The centaur's piercing blue eyes bore into hers before he flipped back his midnight black hair and bowed low. "Goddess of love, I didn't expect to find someone as radiant as you on my nightly stroll."

Hinata blushed and returned his bow; he was quite handsome, and somehow she always became flustered when they talked. "P-please, you're embarrassing me."

Somnium stood up straight and his eyes narrowed. "I've heard tell from the nymphs that you're stuck here on Earth because you promised a mortal you would become his wife."

The goddess's cheeks reddened even more, but not from embarrassment. "N-now see here-"

"I'm not sure who's more foolish, the mortal or you," Somnium interrupted coolly.

Hinata's lip quivered. "You-you don't understand-" She began a bit shrilly.

The centaur ignored her and looked up at the sky. "A war is on the horizon," he said dreamily. "Mars has been shining brightly for the past few nights."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," Hinata said impatiently, jerking her head upwards and spotting the red planet without much concern. "But you see-"

"This bodes ill for the mortals," Somnium continued as though she hadn't interrupted. "Perhaps the human you've been galloping around with will be affected by this."

Hinata looked back up at the blazing red planet. "Well you see, my cousin Neji, the war god, has been in a particularly foul mood lately, and this might just be-"

When she noticed that Somnium wasn't paying attention, but rather looking at a spot behind her shoulder with his eyes turned to slits, she shut her mouth and angrily spun around to face the intruder. She felt her face grow even hotter and her heart beat speed up; even though she hadn't heard any footsteps, Sasuke was standing behind her, a scowl on his face and a shining dagger in his hands. To her delight, he was shirtless, and with the pale moonlight shining on his muscular chest and illuminating his pitch black eyes, he looked like a god.

Sasuke's frown deepened. "So, decided that you'd kidnap her away from me, huh, you filthy animal!"

Hinata gasped and Somnium swished his tail indignantly, yet remained silent, his eyes locked with the blacksmith's. The two stared at each other with the nervous goddess between them before Somnium turned to Hinata, his expression softened.

"I believe, goddess, that you'd do well to stay away from unworthy mortals such as _him, _a common_ blacksmith_." Hinata saw Sasuke shift from the corner of her eye, but the centaur turned away and began walking back through the stalks through which he had come. "Goodnight, and I'll pray to the other gods in Olympus that you return to your home safely."

Hinata waited until Somnium disappeared from sight before turning on Sasuke, angry and annoyed. "Really! That was awful for you to call him such a hideous name! And he didn't kidnap me-"

"You just decided to leave without telling me," Sasuke said coldly, all the warmth he usually gazed at her with gone from his eyes.

Hinata was taken aback. "No-no, you…you don't...I just…"

Before she could say anymore, Sasuke gripped her upper arm and began leading her back through the wheat, his dagger still shining murderously. Hinata decided that it was best not to struggle, and let herself be dragged.

"Seriously," Sasuke uttered under his breath. "Just walking out in the middle of the night, even if you are immortal!"

The goddess of love grinned as she was yanked back all the way to his house, Sasuke muttering about reckless women and how unnatural it was for a man to have a horse's buttocks the whole way.

**A/N: Oh jeeze, it's pretty apparent that Harry Potter was my inspiration for this chapter, huh? **

**I'm so very, very sorry for the slow updating of this fic. I will try my best to update it more often, as it is very enjoyable to write. **

**_Somnium: _****the Latin word for ****_dream_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So who **_**wouldn't**_** want to read a chapter with a title like this? :P **

**Haha, anyways, I once again apologize for not updating this fic in a **_**horrendously**_** long time. **

**Thought I'd mention that not all of the **_**Naruto**_** females are gods. I decided to make Ino a mortal princess mostly because…I didn't mention her as a goddess in the previous chapter (sweatdrops). She's pretty much the only option I had. **

**(Yeah yeah yeah. Mega lame. I know.)**

**Enjoy my faithful and patient reviewers!**

**Book IV:**

**The Rape**

A week had passed since Hinata had first met Sasuke, and as with the night she had received the warning from Somnium, she was desperately longing to go back to Olympus. She had even tried suggesting to the handsome yet stubborn blacksmith that he ask for another wish, such as a fertile and plentiful season in his wheat field, or even a young beautiful virgin, but he refused. Sasuke was as resolute as ever to make the goddess of love his wife.

One thing that was at least a bit comforting to Hinata was the fact that the festival that honored the goddess of love was approaching. Though still a bit morose about not being back home, the thought of more sacrifices and flattering praises (and not to mention the chance to meddle with the fates of young lovers, which was something she especially enjoyed) perked Hinata up. And maybe, just maybe, she could find an attractive young woman to offer Sasuke among the many orgies that were sure to take place during the festival, and finally be able to head back to Olympus.

On the day of the festival, Sasuke and Hinata (invisible, of course, to the other mortals) headed up to one of the tallest hills in the town, on which an extravagant temple dedicated to the goddess herself was built. From a distance, Hinata could see the beautiful gold statue of herself that sat in the center of the temple, and she felt a surge of pride: the sculptor had indeed captured her beauty.

"I'm only coming up here because you wanted to," Sasuke muttered out of the side of his mouth to Hinata as they walked up the marble steps of the temple. "I really don't enjoy watching big groups of people make love."

"We'll only stay for a little while, I promise," Hinata said as they passed by a group of young women who eyed Sasuke lustily. "And it looks like I'm not the only one here being worshipped. Look at all the women staring at you!"

Sasuke shrugged as they walked toward the statue of the goddess. "You well know I'm not interested in any of them."

Hinata sighed and took a seat in front of the statue, gazing out at the hundreds of people who came to worship her. "Sasuke, you must pick another wish. Please."

The blacksmith slowly sat next to her and smiled, and once again the goddess of love experienced a very rare moment of feeling flustered. "But I so enjoy your company. How many men can say that Hinata, the immortal who both aids and ruins lovers, is in debt to them?"

"Not many," the goddess professed. "But still…" She looked out of the entrance of the temple at the clear blue skies. "I am tiring of staying in this mortal body. If I stay here too much longer…" She hesitated.

"What?"

Hinata took a deep breath and continued. "I fear if I stay here any longer, mingling with mere humans, I won't be allowed to go back home."

Sasuke knitted his brows together and leaned back. "And why is that?"

"It's rather hard to explain." Hinata thought for a moment before continuing. "For one thing, the only food gods consume is ambrosia, which can't be found on earth." She turned to Sasuke. "Why do you think that is?"

The man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Ambrosia is what keeps immortals ageless, and if that were available on Earth…" He chuckled. "Well, Hades wouldn't be necessary anymore! Everyone would be immortal!"

Hinata nodded, impressed at Sasuke's knowledge. "Correct. One thing that you might not know is, after a while, the ambrosia's effects slowly start to fade away, which means the more a god goes without it, the more vulnerable he becomes. It's a slow transformation but still…" She closed her eyes. "It's still something that scares me."

Sasuke stared at her silently before speaking. "…I see."

Hinata opened her mesmerizing opal eyes and continued. "Our father…he isn't fond of mortals. The more we consort with them, the angrier he gets. He believes that humans would…_infect_ us." She breathed in deeply. "And if I stay here too long with you, Sasuke, I'm afraid that my father won't think I'm divine enough to live with the rest of the gods anymore." She glanced back at him, and her heart panged slightly at the hurt expression on his face. "Do you understand?"

The blacksmith smiled grimly. "I apologize for not being good enough for you, Hinata."

Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but closed it immediately when she heard a loud, high-pitched, and not to mention very drunk-sounding laugh behind her. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't who she thought it was, she slowly turned around, but her fears were confirmed.

'Ooooh, little princess Ino had the nerve to show up at my temple, did she?' Hinata thought, furious when she spotted the blonde-haired princess standing only a few meters across from her.

Ino was the only daughter of the king of a wealthy foreign country that was currently making negotiations with Greece. Along with her immense wealth, she was also extremely vain; while for a mortal she was decent looking, she'd often compared herself to the goddess of love, which certainly didn't win her much favor with Hinata.

Ino giggled loudly once again, and Hinata noticed that she was surrounded by many men who were gazing at her longingly. "Oh, I know, I know!" She squawked to one of the men next to her. "My father tells me that all the time!"

The man smiled. "But I am serious, princess! You are indeed very beautiful!"

Ino flipped back her golden hair sassily. "I'm not just beautiful." She pointed her finger at the statue of Hinata. "I'm more divine than the goddess of love herself!"

That's when Hinata snapped. She quickly stood up, furious, and said between clenched teeth to Sasuke over her shoulder, "I'll be right back. I have some business to take care of."

She stomped over to Ino and her group of admirers, still invisible to all but Sasuke, and bit on her lower lip, thinking of how she could get back at the arrogant princess. Making her a hideous hag was an okay plan, and so was just killing her on the spot, but Hinata wanted to do something that would forever humiliate and torment the girl. A few seconds later, an idea came to her. A horrible, heinous idea, but no one got away with insulting a goddess.

'Now which man should I choose to carry this out?'

She smiled to herself when she noticed Chouji, the fat farmer, among the group of men around Ino. He would be perfect. She cleared her throat and stepped towards him, whispering gently in his ear:

"If you get her even more intoxicated and rape her, I, the goddess of love, promise to give you the most beautiful woman in the world to be your bride."

She grinned as Chouji's eyes widened and he slowly nodded. Hinata began to walk back towards Sasuke, still smiling broadly. Of course she wasn't going to keep her promise to the ugly farmer. Humans were so easy to trick. And maybe after this, the stupid princess would learn to keep her gaping mouth shut.

Sasuke raised his brow suspiciously as Hinata sat back down next to him. "And just exactly what were you doing over there?"

The goddess smirked secretively. "Just getting my revenge."

The dark-haired man frowned. "I hope you're not doing something too awful to that poor girl."

He then changed the subject to something Hinata didn't care about. She would nod every once in a while but didn't respond as she watched Chouji bring Ino another cup of wine. It was working.

"And so, my father-" Sasuke continued to speak, but Hinata still wasn't listening at all, but rather intently watching the dumb farmer talking to the princess.

'Just do it already!' She thought impatiently.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Chouji grabbed Ino by the upper arm and led her down one of the dark hallways of the temple. The goddess of love smiled triumphantly and interrupted Sasuke in his long-winded story.

"I'm about ready to leave. These mortals are boring me."

Sasuke, though looking rather annoyed that his tale had been interrupted, nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's leave."

They walked back down the marble steps of the temple, past the many couples that were starting to kiss and touch each other passionately, and back down the hill towards the town.

'By now,' Hinata thought. 'That snide little bitch should get what's coming to her-'

No sooner had she thought that that a loud, shrill, agonized scream emanated from the temple, causing both her and Sasuke to jump. The blacksmith whipped back around.

"Wh-what happened!" He said hoarsely.

Hinata quickly grabbed his arm and started to drag him back down the hill, feeling for one of the first times ever a slight twinge of regret.

"It's…it's nothing. Let's just leave."

* * *

The very next day, the father of the raped princess declared war on Greece.

**A/N: Huuurrr, I'm really sorry if people seem OOC (especially Hinata), but as the story progresses, I hope to show more of their true character. **


End file.
